fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battle for the Universe
Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battle for the Universe or simply known as Marvel vs. Capcom 4 is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Capcom. The game features characters from a variety of Capcom franchises and characters from Marvel Comics. It is the eighth title in the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise and it will be released for the Playstation 5, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One. It will be released as the 25th Anniversary title of the Marvel vs. Capcom ''franchise. ''Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battle for the Universe''s plot follows the events of ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite after the heroes from Capcom and Marvel agree to help each other rebuild the world after Ultron-Sigma's reign of destruction. Thanos, enraged after being betrayed by Lady Death and Jedah, decided to wage a war against her and is rallying forces from across the Capcom and Marvel multiverse to assist him while Jedah is doing the same thing to go against Thanos. They both however, seek Akuma due to his mastery of the Shun Goku Satsu due to being one of the few things to kill Lady Death. The heroes have to decide how to defeat both Thanos and Jedah due to their war having the potential to end their respective universes. Plot |-|Prologue= After the events of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Thanos returns to Lady Death seeking revenge on her using and betraying him to further her own plans with Jedah. Thanos attempts to kill Lady Death with the Satsui no Hadou, but ultimately fails due to being unable to harness it’s full power. Forced to retreat against Jedah and Lady Death, Thanos vows to enact his revenge and declares war on the entire multiverse, however he needs to find the one who knows the full power of the Satsui no Hadou, which only the Capcom universe knows. Jedah attempts to make his own army to combat Thanos’, however he has leverage on knowing who is the one Thanos is looking for: Akuma. Jedah finds Akuma and challenges him, but ultimately loses despite a harsh battle. Akuma then states that even if Jedah were to win, he wouldn’t join his cause as it doesn’t involve him. Jedah retreats and Akuma wonders off. |-|Chapter 1= The heroes, still recovering from the events off Ultron-Sigma, are coming up with a plan to be able to somehow fix the Reality Stone. Dr. Strange ultimately deduces that they are unable to fix the stone on Earth and ultimately deduces that the heroes must time travel to a point where the Reality Stone was functional before Ultron-Sigma was born. Using the Time Stone and the knowledge of the Mind Stone, Iron Man, X, Dante and Captain Marvel travel back in time to Abel City to retrieve it. They fight off Sigma and retrieve the Reality Stone, however this causes the barrier around Abel City to drop, allowing Thanos and Ultron in this timeline to invade. Iron Man and Captain Marvel take on Thanos while X and Dante take on Ultron. They barely succeed in incapacitating them long enough to escape using the Time Stone, however Ultron, in his fight with X, slips a virus that allows him to take minor control of X. Iron Man, X, Captain Marvel and Dante return to their original timeline, only to find out that Jedah took 3 of the Infinity Stones (Mind, Power and Soul) and the team is in scrambles. The only ones who stayed to wait for them were Haggar, Arthur, Frank West and Spider-Man. |-|Chapter 2= Jedah uses the Mind Stone to deduce where Akuma is located and is successful. Upon encountering him, they engage in another fight but this time, Akuma loses. Jedah attempts to use the Mind Stone and the Soul Stone to get him to join his cause, however Akuma manages to withstand the effect of the stones with the Satsui no Hadou, though it leaves him very weakened. Jedah attempts to use the Stones again on Akuma, but Ryu, Black Panther and Monster Hunter stop him in time. Jedah instead uses the Mind Stone on the Monster Hunter and retreats with her. Ryu asks Akuma what Jedah wanted with him but Akuma refuses to answer, only wishing to challenge Ryu to then reveal he took the Power Stone from their fight with Jedah. Akuma beats Ryu in the fight but instead of killing him, tells Black Panther to take him and nurse him for their next encounter and to prepare themselves for whatever Jedah plans to do. Akuma walks away with the Power Stone while Black Panther contacts the other heroes about the situation. Upon notifying, a street fighter named Rashid approaches them and joins them back due to knowing Ryu and having knowledge of a dictator named M. Bison. |-|Chapter 3= Thanos is searching for people to make submit to him and he travels to the Capcom verse. In his search, he comes across Albert Wesker. Wesker seems intrigued by his proposal, but he also wants to experiment on Thanos to get some samples of him. After fighting Wesker, Thanos instead proposes doing research on the Satsui no Hadou, something Wesker has little experience in. Nevertheless, Thanos recruits Wesker. A soldier named Leon Kennedy barges in trying to get to Wesker, instead he is met with an upgraded Nemesis. Leon manages to defeat the Nemesis and upon leaving, he is encountered by a cybernetic swordsman named Hayato. They both reluctantly team up to try and leave Tricell that is infested with Symbiote monsters infected with the T-Virus. Hulk then comes barging in alongside Chris and Captain America and helps Leon and Hayato escape. On the defeated Nemesis, the red symbiote on it leaves the body. |-|Chapter 4= Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider, Nova, Strider, Rocket, Spencer, Zero and Morrigan went directly toward to the Dark Kingdom, but they don’t find Jedah, instead they run into Dormammu and Firebrand who have taken control of the Dark Kingdom in Jedah’s absence. Dormammu kills Spencer and from the Heart of Chaos, summons a clone army of Venom symbiotes and Firebrand reveals he has a replica army of his own. The heroes then are forced to fight against this large army of Venom and Firebrands. Afterwards, Dormammu then reveals that he has found a way to create artifacts similar to the Infinity Stones which can rival them in power and was planning to betray Jedah. Horrified by this, Dr. Strange teleports the heroes back to New Metro City. |-|Chapter 5=Back in New Metro City, Dr. Strange arrive with the rest of the entourage of heroes, Black Panther arrives with Rashid and a wounded Ryu and Captain America arrives with Chris, Hawkeye Hulk, Leon and Hayato. Iron Man helps Ryu recover while Dr. Strange notifies the group of the revelation Dormammu gave him. Realizing what they could do with the Time Stone, Iron Man creates a time machine that allows multiple people to travel to different timelines in order to get the remaining Infinity Stones from those timelines. X, under the influence of the virus Ultron slipped into him, convinces Iron Man to create a robot to help him stay guard of the time machines while they travel. Chun-Li questions this decision and decides to stay and convinces Arthur, Thor and Captain Marvel to stay alongside the robot. X activates the robot and it stays guard with with Arthur, Thor, Rashid and Captain Marvel. Ryu, Chun-Li, Captain America, Hulk, Morrigan and Strider Hiryu step into Machine 1, Iron Man, Hayato, Gamora, Leon, X and Spider-Man go into Machine 2 and Ghost Rider, Chris, Dante, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Nova, Strange and Zero go into Machine 3. Rashid however, warns them about M. Bison and how powerful he is. Chun-Li gives Rashid the coordinates to Shadaloo and proceeds to go with Arthur, Haggar, Rocket and Frank while Thor and Captain Marvel keep watch with the robot and the other heroes travel through time. |-|Chapter 6=Rashid, Frank, Haggar and Arthur infiltrate Shadaloo and were attacked by M. Bison personally. They fight back but are defeated by the dictator. Thanos arrives and attempts to recruit Bison, only for Bison to reject and engage in a fight with the tyrant. Thanos humiliates Bison and takes his unconscious body with him and before he left, recognizing Arthur, warns that he’s coming for them next. Arthur assumes that Thanos knows about the plan and quickly heeds Rashid for them to return to New Metro City to warn Thor and Captain Marvel that Thanos knows about the plan. |-|Chapter 7=Those that use Time Machine 1 arrive in another timeline and arrive close to two headquarters, one of them being a military base. Ryu, Chun-Li and Captain America go to the military base while Strider, Morrigan and Hulk go to the other location. In the military base, they encounter this scientist called Dr. Wily which they recognize due to them being familiar with Dr. Light. They also see another being who looks very similar to X, only smaller and not as advanced. They recognize it’s Mega Man. Mega Man recognizes them and ask for help in taking down Dr. Wily and his robot army, however his army is too big for them to take on. Before they get blasted by Dr. Wily in his giant mech, a big red machine punches Dr. Wily. Mega Man recognizes it as a Blodia-type that Jin Saotome pilots. Ryu notices on the other side some of Wily’s robots being defeated. Captain Commando, War Machine and this timeline’s Venom are shown to be the ones responsible and they join the rest of the heroes in defeating Wily. After Wily’s defeat, Jin and Captain Commando explain to the heroes that they have to defeat this being named Onslaught. Realizing Onslaught could be a bigger threat if left unchecked, Ryu, Chun-Li and Captain America try to alert Strider, Morrigan and Hulk about this but are unable. Captain America points to their location and War Machine tells them to hurry over there due there being a powerful enemy there. |-|Chapter 8=Back in New Metro City, Rashid tells Captain Marvel and Thor that Thanos is aware of the plan and to prepare themselves. The robot starts building other robots to prepare for any upcoming attack, something Dr. Light takes issue with but Captain Marvel agrees due to needing all the help they can get in case someone attacks. Shortly after, they are attacked by robots and are led by a returning Sigma. The robot is then fully taken over by Ultron’s influence and attacks the heroes. They incapacitate Ultron, but Sigma takes him away alongside the other robot Ultron built. Realizing they have no other option, the heroes follow Sigma to avoid having to deal with another Ultron-Sigma. Upon leaving, Akuma notices them and decides to follow. |-|Chapter 9=Those that used Time Machine 2 arrive on their timeline. They end up in a carnival and are almost immediately apprehended by soldier Jill Valentine. Leon immediately recognizes her but she doesn’t recognize him and engages into a fight with him. Before one could know out the other, Iron Man interrupts the fight and explains the situation to Jill. After being told the situation, Jill takes them to a hidden base where four members reside: SonSon, Zangief, Ken and Dr. Doom. Iron Man and Spider-Man are on heavy alert upon seeing Dr. Doom, but he explains that there is a bigger threat to take care of and that they are the only ones left to fight this enigmatic enemy called Abyss. Dr. Doom however, does attack X, as he claims X is infected with a virus. X’s voice changes to an Ultron sounding one and prepares to attack. |-|Chapter 10=Back in the original timeline, the heroes go to Abel City to see Sigma and the robot, now fully resembling Ultron in appearance, anticipating them. However, instead of attacking them, Sigma instead tries to strike an alliance with the heroes. This shocks them and even Ultron, but Sigma explains the situation. Sigma explains that Thanos and Jedah are essentially waging war against each other for the destruction and protection of Lady Death. Thanos has plenty of recruits (Wesker and Bison) while Jedah has Lady Death at his side. Both of them however are searching for Akuma, who Sigma points to, because the Satsui no Hadou is the only thing in this universe that can harm Lady Death. Intrigued, Akuma intents to seek out Thanos as he’s already fought Jedah multiple times but Thor advises against it due to him being much stronger. Akuma then shows that he possesses the Power Stone and has garnered some mastery of it and attempts to leave them to find Thanos only to be stopped by a magical barrier concocted by an illusionist named Mysterio. Mysterio enters the building and explains that Akuma must NOT encounter Thanos as it will lead to Akuma succumbing to the Satsui no Hadou and being killed by Thanos to harvest it’s power and him ruling and destroying the universe. Ultron suggests banishing him to another dimension to prevent this, but Thanos will eventually find him with the help of Dormammu, who allied himself with Thanos. Jedah arrives however and uses the Mind and Soul Stone to take Mysterio with him while Monster Hunter incapacitates Ultron, leaving Sigma and the rest of the heroes trapped inside Abel City and leaving The Avenger’s Base in New Metro City completely unguarded. Sigma with the help of Thor and Rocket begins developing a machine that can allow them to transport to a place called Shinkoku, a place where Gods duke it out. |-|Chapter 11=Those that use Time Machine 3 arrive on their timeline and is a desolate wasteland. They are attacked by robots but none of them classified as what they were hunting for. They are approached by someone who recognized Black Panther: Wolverine. Wolverine shows those robots were the Sentinels who were different models compared to the ones they’ve seen. After that, Wolverine takes them a grounded Asteroid M where other mutants were found including the likes of Gambit, Deadpool, Cable, Scarlet Witch and Magneto. Storm and Psylocke were there but are permanently comatose due to their encounters with the Sentinels. Non mutants were also there like Black Widow, Winter Soldier, Star-Lord, Iron Fist a lawyer named Phoenix Wright, a small sized being named Viewtiful Joe, Son of Sparda Vergil and a brash high schooler named Batsu. These are the resistance that are fighting against the Sentinels, but Magneto warns that a bigger threat is coming: Galactus. With new members with them, the X-Men and the other heroes prepare to fight an onslaught of Sentinels. |-|Chapter 12=Strider, Morrigan and Hulk infiltrate this mysterious base and see extraterrestrial being who calls himself Apocalypse and a scientist named Otto Octavius or Doctor Octopus. Strider and Morrigan hide but Hulk unleashes his rage and is effortlessly defeated by Apocalypse, who knows they aren’t from this universe. Ryu and the others get there, defeat Dock Ock and prepare to fight Apocalypse and while are successful in weakening him, Onslaught arrives and effortlessly knocks the heroes away. Onslaught and Apocalypse teleport away to some unknown location while the heroes now question what to do, though Morrigan comes up with an idea with Mega Man and the reformed Doctor Octopus. |-|Chapter 13=The machine was successful and the ones from Abel City are successful in going to Shinkoku. There they find Amaterasu, who Thor recognizes, defeated on the ground alongside a sword user named Kaijin No Soki. Issun tells them that there was someone else with them and is still fighting an extremely powerful being. The heroes go to where Amaterasu pointed them and find a battered demigod. The demigod’s name is Asura and attacks them in rage but Thor and Amaterasu calm him down. Asura asks Amaterasu if she knew about the second god, but Amaterasu is confused. Alarmed, they go to where Asura was fighting and find Lady Death and Jedah with a god with the name Chakravartin. t’s here where Sigma betrays the group and joins Lady Death and Chakravartin. The villains leave the heroes stranded on Shinkoku with no way to leave, though Asura has a method to get them to Earth. Before they do, Akuma wanted to fight Asura and upon seeing the Power Stone, Asura agrees. |-|Chapter 14=X reveals to Iron Man that when he was fighting Ultron to get the Reality Stone, Ultron sipped a virus onto him and has a bit of Ultron consciousness. X uses the Reality Stone to create a copy of Ultron to fight the group. Iron Man and Dr. Doom team up to take them on and they win. Dr. Doom completely removes the virus inside X, though Iron Man realizes the robot X created was to create another Ultron and urges the group to hurry. Dr. Doom and Jill agree and they go and take on Abyss with the Reality Stone. They succeed in defeating Abyss, but he is then taken away by Onslaught and Apocalypse. Iron Man and Dr. Doom then create a teleporting device that can take them to Earth, though Iron Man realizes that those from Time Machine 1 have no way to get back. |-|Chapter 15=Thanos goes to Dormammu and finds the artifacts he’s created: replica’s of the Infinity Stones. Dormammu was unable to create an artifact to harness the power of the Stones which is where Thanos reveals the Gauntlet he stole from Sigma’s Lab. It is unable to fully harness the power of the stones due to Satsui no Hadou’s influence and that it wasn’t the primary function of the Gauntlet, but he is able to use it. Jedah arrives with his army and nearly kills Dormammu for his betrayal but Thanos attacks and they battle and through multiple teleportations, land on the Avenger’s Facility and destroy it through their Stones. Thanos summons his army while Jedah does the same and prepare to engage, though Lady Death and Chakravartin remain absent. |-|Chapter 16=The X-Men and the other heroes take on the Sentinels and emerge victorious, but upon doing so, Galactus arrives. They prepare to take on Galactus and then suddenly, the heroes from Time Machine 1 arrive and help them take on Galactus. After many rigorous fights against the heralds/clones created by Galactus including a Dah’ren Morahn, M.O.D.O.K., Grandmaster Meio and Super Skrull, they are able to defeat him. Dr. Strange combined with the efforts of the heroes and power of the Space Stone, manage to fix Asteroid M and they use it to travel back to Earth. |-|  Chapter 17=The heroes start arriving in full and prepare themselves for battle. Throughout the battle, Thor is able to steal the Mind Stone from Jedah and goes to back Abel City for the robot Ultron built. Ultron and Sigma go after him while Asura pursues them. Thanos and Jedah notice Akuma in the battle and rigorously go after him. They fight, but it causes Akuma to succumb to the Hadou and turn into Oni. Throughout the fight, other characters start arriving like Edward Falcon, Lady, Jessica Jones, Ryu (from Breath of Fire), Nero, Dimitri, Gene and Blade to assist the heroes. The red liquid that left the Nemesis formed into multiple versions of a villain named Carnage who are out in the wild causing havoc alongside the Green Goblin. |-|Chapter 18=Thor goes to Abel City to activate the robot but is intercepted by Sigma and Ultron. Thor attempt to use the Mind Stone on Ultron, but Sigma intercepts him. Asura arrives and helps Thor while Ultron and Sigma merge into a weaker version of Ultron Sigma that Thanos fought before. They are incapacitated long enough for Thor to use the Mind Stone on the robot and activate it with his lightning. Thor's brother Loki, the God of Mischief appears tells him to stop but Thor implores him to let him do it. Thor activates the robot, adopts the name Vision and takes on the newly formed Ultron Omega. Ultron Omega is successfully destroyed with the combined efforts of Vision, Asura, Thor and Loki and the heroes return to the battlefield. |-|Chapter 19=Oni is on a rampage in the battlefield while Thanos and Jedah attempt to subdue him. Vision takes on Oni and successfully manages to turn him back into Akuma. Apocalypse, Onslaught and Abyss arrive (Apocalypse and Onslaught on Thanos’ side, Abyss on Jedah’s) and proceed to go after each other alongside their respective armies. The heroes also clash with the army’s, leading to an all out war. Throughout rigorous persistence, the heroes manage to win and get all of the Infinity Stones on their side. They use the Infinity Stones to end the war, resetting the entire universe back to how it was before the Convergence and killing Jedah and Thanos. However, there is still the fight for Lady Death and Chakravartin. Knowing how strong they are, all of them agree to go towards them. |-|Chapter 20=The heroes, with the Infinity Stones, are teleported to where Lady Death and Chakravartin reside. Knowing their immense power, they agree to take them on multiple times. Lady Death and Chakravartin are weakened from the fight but are still capable enough to take on the heroes and incapacitate a large number, only leaving Akuma, Iron Man, X, Thor, Dante, Scarlet Witch, Asura, Dr. Doom, Strider and Wolverine standing. Akuma, X, Strider, Scarlet Witch and Dr. Doom take on Lady Death while Asura, Iron Man, Dante, Wolverine and Thor take on Chakravartin. They manage to win their fights with Chakravartin evaporating into nothingness and Lady Death killed by Akuma’s Raging Demon. |-|Conclusion=The Infinity Stones are used once more to return everyone to their respective universes and those same universes are restored to normal. The Capcom universe is thankful for returning everything back to normal and bid the Marvel universe farewell. Gameplay The gameplay is primarily taken from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite where you can switch effortlessly between your team members and the Infinity Stones return as a gameplay mechanic. In 4'', you can choose between a few options in regards to play style. The same gameplay style from ''Infinite, the style used in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 where it's 3 team members with assists or a similar gameplay style from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes where it's two team members and another character is specifically an assist. Assists can be called at any time, including supers. The reflecting from a perfectly timed Advancing Guard from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite returns in this game. Hyper Combos are returning from the previous games and there is a new mechanic to them called Dynamic Hyper. These are Hyper Combos that are exclusive to certain characters within their teams. These are their own Hyper Combo with their own input and does not replace the Level 3 Hyper Combo. Every character in the game, like Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, ''will have a Level 3 Hyper Combo (ex; Zero's Gemnu Zero is now a Level 1 Hyper while his new Level 3 is Dark Hold from ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom). X-Factor also makes a return from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds; however, it is nerfed in effectiveness. It's always the same level of strength and speed as a Level 1 X-Factor in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 while the duration remains the same as it was, incrementally going up the more teammates you lose, making X-Factor act similarly to the Sparking mechanic in Dragon Ball FighterZ. ''X-Factor now has the ability to break through combos, but it also requires one bar of meter to pull off. '''Crossover Combination '''returns from ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2 ''and ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. In 3, ''the Hyper Combos were chosen depending on the assist you chose for the character. In ''Marvel vs. Capcom 4, the Hyper Combos are chosen by the player upon selecting their character similar to how they choose assists. These are limited only to Level 1 Hypers. These return in the gameplay style of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Team Aerial Combos 'return, though they have some changes. The ability to do infinites like you could in ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 has been removed and a Team Aerial Counter can now be comboed into but the damage scaling is fierce and the hitstun decay is much higher. The Crossover Combination and the Team Aerial Combos can be performed in any of the gameplay styles. Development Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battle for the Universe was being developed around January 2018 after the mixed reception of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. The roster in particular was the main point of contention for the development team due to it being one of the more controversial aspects of Infinite. While the core gameplay itself was essentially done, after Disney acquired Fox Studios, Capcom was given the green light to be able to use X-Men characters and Fantastic Four characters. Due to being able to use a larger roster, the game was under constant development and it also caused the story to get re-worked in some fashion to add those characters into the plot. Characters This is the roster of Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battle for the Universe. There are 80 characters in the base roster and some of them are unlockable. You can also purchase these fighters from the in game store if you wish to get them earlier (the in-game store uses in-game currency that is obtainable in the game). *Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battle for the Universe/Character Gameplay - Capcom *Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battle for the Universe/Character Gameplay - Marvel '''Bold = Newcomer Italic = Unlockable DLC Characters These are the characters that are downloadable content. These characters will be released individually and will be available for free in their week of release. The price for the characters will be $3.99 and they come with 2 alternate costumes. Gill and Silver Surfer will be available at launch and will remain free indefinitely as well as come with their individual alternate costumes. The characters will also have a 2 dollar discount on the week of release. They will also be available in packs for $5.99 (which will also have a discount upon week of release): *Pack 1: New Age of Heroes (Linn Kurosawa, Bass.EXE, Adam Warlock, Luke Cage) *Pack 2: Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (Ruby Heart, SonSon, Shuma-Gorath, Storm) *Pack 3: X-Men vs. Darkstalkers (Amingo, Anakaris, Psylocke, Gambit) *Pack 4: Back in Buisness (Nemesis, Taskmaster) *Pack 5: Fate of Two Worlds (All In One Pack) $29.99 and will only be available once every character is released. Will get a $10 dollar discount on first week of release. Hidden Character Alternate Costumes Almost every character comes with two alternate costumes that have their own color schemes. |-|Capcom= *Ryu - Evil Ryu, Aged Wanderer Ryu *Chun-Li - Alpha Chun-Li, Battle Outfit 1 Chun-Li (Street Fighter V) *Ken - Violent Ken, Dante Ken *Akuma - Classic Akuma (with Cyber Akuma skin), Oni *M. Bison - Halloween Bison, Astaroth Bison *Rashid - Story Outfit Rashid, Battle Outfit Rashid *Haggar - Classic Haggar, Final Fight 3 Haggar *Phoenix Wright - P-Shirt Wright, Retired Wright (Bum Wright) *Chris - RE5 Chris, RE1 Chris *Jill - RE1 Jill, RE5 Jill *Wesker - S.T.A.R.S. Wesker, Uroboros Wesker *Leon - RE2 Leon, RE4 Leon *Frank West - Mega Man Frank, Proto Man Frank *Jin Saotome - Blodia Armor Jin, Evil Devilot Jin *Hayato - Black Hayato, Blood Barbarian Hayato *Batsu - Yun Batsu, Akira Kazma Batsu *X - X8 X, Command Mission X *Mega Man - Proto Man, Mega Man Volnutt *Zero - Mega Man Zero, Classic X *Sigma - X5 Sigma, X8 Sigma *Captain Commando - Bionic Commando, Viewtiful Commando *Strider Hiryu - Strider Hien, Cyber-Strider *Edward Falcon - Wang Tang Falcon, Ryoma Falcon *Monster Hunter - Kirin Armor Hunter, Nergigante Armor Hunter *Dante - DMC2 Dante, DmC Dante *Nero - DMC4 Nero, Prototype Nero *Vergil - Corrupted Vergil, Nelo Angelo *Lady - EX Lady, Ridersuit Lady *Amaterasu - Talbain Amaterasu, Chibiterasu *Asura - Wrath Asura, Six Armed Asura *Ryu (BoF) - BoFIII Ryu, Dragon Quarter Ryu *Kaijin No Soki - Dawn of Dreams Alt Soki, Mitsuhide Akechi *Morrigan - Yukata Morrigan, Vampire Savior Morrigan *Felicia - Yellow Iris Felicia, Frilly Felicia *Jon Talbain - Human Jon Talbain, Concept Art Jon Talbain *Jedah - Zombie Jedah, Makai Jedah *Demitri - Concept Demitri, Beast Form Dimitri *Viewtiful Joe - Human Joe, Cyber Masked Joe *Arthur - Cursed Armor Arthur, Fallen Angel Armor Arthur *Gene - Illustration Gene, Azel |-|Marvel= *Iron Man - Endo-Sym Armor, War Machine *Captain America - MCU Infinity War Captain, Falcon Captain *Thor - Unworthy Thor, Gladiator Thor *Hulk - Maestro, World War Hulk *Spider-Man - Superior Spider-Man, Miles Morales *Black Widow - Cosmonaught Black Widow, MCU Infinity War (Armored) Black Widow *Hawkeye - Ultimate Hawkeye, Ronin *Dr. Strange - Modern Dr. Strange, Illuminati Dr. Strange *Scarlet Witch - House of M Scarlet Witch, MCU Scarlet Witch *Winter Soldier - Masked Winter Soldier, MCU Concept Art Winter Soldier *Vision - Classic Vision, MCU Concept Art Vision *Black Panther - Divine Armor Black Panther, Ultimate Alliance 2 Alt Black Panther *Star-Lord - Classic Star-Lord, Star-Lord 2016 Solo Comic Alt *Rocket - Classic Rocket, Space Suit Rocket *Groot - Clothed Groot, MCU Concept Art Groot *Gamora - Classic Gamora, MCU Gamora *Ant-Man - Classic Hank Pym Ant-Man, Yellowjacket Armor *Captain Marvel - Mrs. Marvel, Kamela Khan *Ghost Rider - Outlaw Ghost Rider, Robbie Reyes *Jessica Jones - Jewel Jessica Jones, New Avengers Jessica *Punisher - War Journal Punisher, Punisher Noir *Daredevil - Samurai Daredevil, Grim Reaper Daredevil *Iron Fist - Ultimate Marvel's Iron Fist, Marvel Disk Wars Iron Fist *Blade - Sleeveless Blade, Nightstalkers Blade *Thanos - Annihilation Thanos, Ultimate Marvel Thanos *Ultron - Annihilation Conquest Ultron, Ultron-19 *Dormammu - Classic Dormammu, Molten Dormammu *Venom - Anti-Venom, Toxin *Carnage - Ultimate Carnage, Poison *Doc Ock - Classic Doc Ock, Spider-Verse Doc Ock *Mysterio - Shattered Dimensions Mysterio, Spider-Man 2 Video Game Mysterio *Loki - Classic Loki, Lady Loki *Wolverine - Weapon X, Old Man Logan *Deadpool - Battle of the Atom Deadpool, Gwenpool *Cable - Black Ops Cable, Deadpool 2 Cable *Magneto - House of M Magneto, First Class Magneto *Dr. Doom - Doomwar Dr. Doom, Infamous Iron Man Doom *Green Goblin - Raimi Green Goblin, Ultimate Green Goblin *Moon Knight - Ultimate Moon Knight, Mr. Knight *Nova - Nova Prime, Sam Alexander Stages The game introduces new stages while also applying known favorites from throughout the Marvel vs. Capcom franchise. Hidden Stages These stages are unlockable via completing certain objectives. Bosses These are the boss characters you will fight in the Arcade Mode and the Story Mode. In the Arcade Mode, the boss will change if you meet certain requirements. There is also hidden boss in the Arcade Mode. Main Bosses *Lady Death (Marvel) *Chakravartin (Capcom) Other Bosses *Galactus (Marvel) *Apocalypse (Marvel) *Onslaught (Marvel) *Abyss (Capcom) Hidden Bosses *Ultron-Sigma (Original) *Oni (Capcom) *Infinity Gauntlet Thanos (Marvel) *Dr. Wily (Capcom) Story Mode Exclusive Bosses *Nemesis (Capcom) *Firebrand (Capcom) *Dah'ren Moran (Capcom) *Super Skrull (Marvel) *Grandmaster Meio (Capcom) *Sentinel (Marvel) *M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel) Music The music will be composed by a variety of composers, but the head composer is Hideyuki Fukasawa. The soundtrack will also feature a variety of tracks from the previous Marvel vs. Capcom titles. The soundtrack's genre's are varied with orchestral music, rock, electronic, metal and symphonic pieces. It will also use popular tunes from both properties such as Legacy from Devil May Cry 5 and Portals from Avengers: Endgame. Character Interactions Characters will interact with other characters like they have been doing since Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battle for the Universe/Character Interactions (Marvel) * Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battle for the Universe/Character Interactions (Capcom) Category:Marvel vs Capcom Category:Capcom Games Category:Vs. Capcom (series) Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Marvel Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Superhero Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Action Games Category:Capcom Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 4: Battle for the Universe Category:Anniversary Games Category:Marvel Category:Games with DLC Category:Sequels Category:Vs Capcom Games Category:Games Releasing in 2021 Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Crossovers Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:Console Games Category:Handheld Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Scarlett Games Category:Multiverses Category:Single Player Games Category:Games with Online Play Category:Rated T Games Category:PEGI 12 Category:Rated B CERO Games Category:Games with Subpages